Ambrosia
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou plots to taste Yuuki's blood again, with Shiki Senri's help all hell is about to break loose at Cross Academy. Can Zero and Kuran protect Yuuki?


Standard Disclaimer Applies – I own nothing, and I gain nothing, other than pure enjoyment….

Author's Notes – Please enjoy. As for the spelling of the names Kain, Ruka, and Aidou, I spoke with the translators from shokudan who subtitled it. I chose to follow their lead once they explained that these are the correct spellings. Please feel free to share your thoughts, by reviewing or drop me a note to let me know what you thought.

Ambrosia

2 am Tuesday Morning

Hanabuso Aidou leaned against the outside wall lost in a memory. His fangs extended as he relived the moment he tasted the one true ambrosia; Yuuki Cross's blood. He remembered her eyes widening with shock as his fangs grazed over her palm. His tongue darted out to swipe at the sweet succor.

If only it weren't for that damn Kiryu, he would have had more. He would yet have more of the same. He felt a disturbance in the warm night air. The silence was absolute, but he sensed Shiki Senri before he saw him approach. Aidou's eyes studied Senri as he leaned against the wall.

"Such a sentimental place…" Senri trailed off, his eyes moving to regard his friend.

"Vampires' aren't sentimental." Aidou stared off into the distance waiting for Senri to continue.

"Not in the usual course of things, but when one experiences heaven--or hell—that can add a certain something, don't you think?" Senri's gaze wandered to the exact spot Aidou had stood that night. "You must desire a repeat performance? I'm willing to help you achieve your goals. Kain shared your story with me." Senri waited for Aidou's answer as the silence stretched out.

Aidou thought about everything Senri hadn't said. _Can we outsmart President Kuran?_ Peace was fine, but blood tablets were nothing compared to the hunger that raged inside him. He understood the serious ramifications if they undertook the challenge.

"I find I am in a sentimental mood." Aidou glanced at Senri to see understanding in his eyes. "Give me time to think this through. We must make sure our plan is foolproof." He glanced at Senri with a serious look, before strolling away.

Senri stood a moment longer thinking about his words. Aidou is too distracted by sweet blood; he cannot see all of the possibilities. _What a sentimental fool_…. A derisive chuckle slipped out, before he pushed off from the wall and wandered away.

--

Zero fingered the cool metal of his gun. He could have shot them both so easily, but he knew that an unprovoked attack would cause a revolt of unimagined horror. He had been patrolling when he heard an almost silent approach. Curiosity about the identity of someone sneaking around, led him up the tree. He stood in the highest crook, the height and the leaves hiding him from sight.

He knew something was up from overhearing their conversation. He eyed the area critically recalling their words. _Why would this be a sentimental place?_ Something niggled at the back of his mind, a memory of a night months before when Aidou had tasted Yuuki's blood.

It all came together. Senri's words about a repeat performance made perfect sense. Aidou hungered for Yuuki. _Can I alone protect her?_ He longed to apprise Headmaster Cross, but knew without proof that his adopted father would deny such a thing was possible. _Who else has the ability to keep her safe?_

The most logical answer to that was Kuran, but he hated admitting it. He dropped from branch to branch until he was close enough to land safely on the ground. Zero hurried back to his dorm, and scribbled a note asking to meet with Kuran in a few hours. While the thought sickened him, he knew it was his only option to keep Yuuki safe.

--

5am Tuesday Morning

Kuran Kaname waited for Kiryu Zero with a bored air. He knew something was up, but as President of the night class, he had to show no weakness. He watched as Zero approached with his usual hostile look. It seemed he understood more than most how unimportant this meeting had to seem. Kaname waited for Zero to begin.

"You need to leave Yuuki Cross alone." Zero glared at the President.

Kaname eyed him with disdain. "And why is that?" He studied Kiryu Zero trying to understand the message. He sensed no one around, and lowered his voice. "We don't have time for games. Why did you ask to meet with me?" Kaname idly glanced around searching for signs of trouble.

"Yuuki's in danger, I can only do so much, it comes from within your own ranks." Zero's quiet words widened Kaname's eyes. "Because you always bring her trouble." Zero spoke for anyone listening in.

"You think so?" Kaname spoke just as loud following Zero's lead.

"Just leave her alone." Zero appeared angry. Kaname merely shrugged, understanding what Zero was telling him. His eyes spoke another answer that Zero seemed to accept. _I'll do my part…._

"You better heed my warning." Zero spat before stalking off. Kaname's eyes tracked him as he slipped off into the woods. _That went well…. _Zero kept surprising him at every turn.

--

9 am Tuesday Morning

Yuuki staggered into class trying to stifle a yawn. She had finished patrolling at five and crawled into bed, only to be up at eight for class. The yawn tried to slip out again but she fought it off. Finally, she spotted Yori-chan and made her way to where her blonde friend sat. She slid onto the bench with a small sigh. Yori turned towards her.

"Rough night huh? I barely heard you come in." Yori gave her a sympathetic look before changing the topic. "Oh…have you heard what happened?" Yuki shook her head.

"Oh…well I should tell you then, it's all over school. Early this morning, Zero warned President Kuran to stay away from you."

Yuuki's eyes widened with confusion. "Why?"

Yori patted her hair smoothing the stray pieces down. "He said President Kuran always brings you trouble." She shrugged, leaving Yuuki even more confused. The Professor began to speak at the front of the classroom effectively ending the conversation.

_--_

7 pm Tuesday Evening

Yuuki hurried across the campus in search of Zero. She knew all of his usual haunts, but he hadn't been seen by anyone. She was rounding a corner when she slammed into the object of her thoughts. She felt herself falling backwards until bands of steel surrounded her waist stopping her backwards motion. She glanced up to see Zero with an odd look on his face. It was somewhere between torture and pleasure.

"Uh…there you are, I've been looking for you." A faint blush spread across her face. She pulled back disentangling herself from his arms. He loosened his grip letting her.

"You should be more careful."

"That's beside the point. Anyway I need to talk you." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the exit. Once they were outside away from prying eyes, she turned on him.

"You had no right." She poked him in the chest with her finger. He gave her a superior smirk, while playing stupid.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He shrugged.

"Yes you do, you tried to warn Kaname-sama away from me." She glanced at him in frustration. "You had no business doing that." Her gaze dropped to the ground. She blew out an angry breath waiting for his excuse. The silence stretched out, his lack of an answer surprising her.

"Zero?" She raised her eyes to look at him.

"It's none of your business." He speared her with a cold look, before leaving her fuming.

--

11pm Tuesday Night

Kaname let a hand stroke over the softness of the couch. His gaze roamed around the room but focused on nothing. He was trying to puzzle out Zero's warning. _Who could want to hurt Yuuki?_ The thought of Yuuki in danger brought a fear so real he could taste it_. I can't be there every moment watching over her. _He knew Zero would when he could but that still left hours of unsupervised time when Yuuki could run into trouble. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kaname-sama?" He glanced up to find Souen Ruka watching him with a concerned gaze. Kaname blinked.

"What is it, Ruka?"

"Something is burdening you, please share whatever worries you." Ruka waited, he could sense her desperate devotion, but he didn't want to mislead her, or give her false hope.

"As long as you understand there can't be anything between us." He watched as her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit before she nodded. He sent up a silent prayer of forgiveness for causing her pain, before speaking again.

"One of the disciplinary committee members is in danger from someone within our own ranks." He didn't mention Yuuki by name, but seeing comprehension on her face, he didn't have to.

"I have to keep them safe, and preserve Headmaster Cross's ideals." He left off there unable to speak the whole truth. _I can't let Yuuki be hurt. _He glanced at Ruka to see curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll listen for trouble." She started to leave.

"Thank you, Ruka." He watched as she paused for a second and then continued, without looking back.

--

12:00 am Wednesday Morning

Senri grabbed Aidou's attention by tapping him. He nodded toward the door and slipped out from the back of the class. Aidou followed from the aisle of seats. No one being around gave them the opportunity to slip outdoors unnoticed.

They wandered out into the garden towards the far edge before either one spoke. The garden was dark and quiet around them. Aidou fell silent for a moment before beginning.

"Here's what has to happen. We need Zero and Kaname-sempai occupied, and we need Yuuki off on her own. This is how we're going to accomplish all of that." He smiled and began to lay out the intricate plan. "So we'll pick some inferior to attack a day student, drawing Kaname and Zero out of the way." He waited for Senri's nod of approval before sharing the rest. "At the same time, Yuuki will receive a note from "Kaname" wanting to meet with her. As gullible and naïve as she is we are assured of her arrival."

"That is well thought out…but I have something else to include." Senri glanced at Aidou with a thoughtful look. "So that no one is hurt, I want my hands on Kiryu's gun, beforehand. You know if he felt the need, he would shoot without question." Senri held his breath wondering if Aidou would be suspicious. Aidou stroked a hand over his chin.

"Good point, but he nearly sleeps with that gun. I wonder…" Aidou trailed off thinking of how to get the gun from Zero.

"I bet the gun must need maintenance now and again wouldn't you say my friend?" Senri smiled before continuing. "You know I happen to have seen Headmaster Cross's signature and I can make an expert copy." Senri chuckled at Aidou's surprised look. "What you think you are the only devious one? When it counts I can be quite devious." _If only you knew…. _

"That might just work, but two more things would have to happen. One being we would need the Headmaster gone overnight, and second Zero would have to think Headmaster Cross had the gun with him." Aidou paced a small square seeming lost in thought.

"I can arrange that too." Senri smiled, but it wasn't a nice look. "So how long would all of this take to put into motion?" Senri waited for Aidou's answer.

"How long would it take for you to arrange the Headmaster's overnight trip?" Aidou glanced at him with a curious look.

"Is Friday too soon for him to be absent?" Senri watched as Aidou shook his head.

"No that would be perfect. I've always loved Friday." Aidou gave him one last look. "So begin setting it up, tomorrow night we'll choose our volunteer." He smiled as he wandered back towards the door inside.

Senri stood still waiting for Aidou to return to class. He smiled at the satisfaction he felt. _That was excessively easy, my friend, taking out Kuran Kaname will be my greatest moment. _His goal of destroying any chance of peace between vampires and humans was almost a success. The knowledge that Kiryu would be blamed for Kaname's death made it that much sweeter.

--

3 am Wednesday Morning

Yuuki patrolled the grounds lost in thought. She was circling the Moon Dorm when she happened to glance up. She ducked back into the shadows afraid of Kaname spotting her. He stood at the second-story window staring out over the grounds.

Yuuki thought about Zero's lack of explanation. _Is that what is worrying you, my friend? _She stared up at Kaname wishing she could rush up there to reassure him. _No one will ever come between us. _She remembered Zero's cold look and pondered it.

She glanced upwards only to find him missing. _Huh? Where did he go? _A moment later a door to her right opened and Kaname strolled out. He smiled in greeting.

"Yuuki…hard at work I see." He smiled again but with a softer look. "You should…." He trailed off unsure of what to say. "Ah…never mind, I am in an odd mood tonight. Please be careful."

She felt her face heat up at his words. "Um sure, Kaname-sama is something worrying you?" She dared to glance up at him. _Big mistake_, her brain screamed. He was regarding her with an odd look that did funny little things to her heartbeat.

His hand wandered up and he smoothed her hair down, tucking it behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat, and words were impossible. He smiled and then dropped his hand back to his side.

"It is just the usual stuff Yuuki, take care I have a class to get to." He waved and turned heading back inside. Yuuki stood motionless still unable to speak. She shook off the lethargy and returned to patrolling.

--

5 am Wednesday Morning

Zero sighed with relief. It was almost daybreak and all the Vampires were back in their dorm. He took one more trek around the grounds just to make sure. He was relieved there had been no trouble, but that worried him. _When will they try?_ It had already been a full day and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He shook his head frustrated by the situation. Worry constantly dogged him as he waited.

He returned to the dorm and peeked in Yuuki's room. He could see her asleep in her bed. _Thank Kami-sama for that. _With a weary sigh, he headed for his room to catch a few hours of sleep before class.

11 pm Wednesday Night

Senri glanced at all of the students in the classroom, until his eyes stopped on Irie Naoki sitting across the room alone. He was the perfect candidate for their needs. He was new to the school, and somewhat desperate to prove himself. Senri glanced at Aidou and whispered.

"Let me handle him." Aidou simply nodded. Senri threw Aidou a cheeky wink before crossing the classroom towards Irie-san. Senri turned on his power of persuasion as he approached the younger student.

"Irie-san welcome to the school." Senri smiled at the change in the kid's demeanor. He could sense Irie's need to be important. "May I call you Naoki-san?"

Naoki nodded.

"Mind if I sit?" He waited for the kid's nod before sliding onto the bench next to Naoki.

"Look, let me get straight to the point." He lowered his voice before continuing. "President Kuran has asked me to look out for you." Senri watched Naoki's eyes widen at the President's name. He turned smiling at the young man with reassurance.

"Let me just say he has his eye on you." He hid his laugh at the kid's excitement. "He asked me to personally welcome you. He has to be very careful, because there are many people here who might get the wrong idea if he suddenly paid you a great deal of attention. That is why I am here. The President has a huge favor to ask."

Naoki smiled and nodded for Senri to continue.

"He understands that new students may not be aware of our traditions." Senri glanced at Naoki with a small smile. "He also knows how frustrating the blood tablets can be. Once in a great while the administration allows us a small reprieve from that." He winked at the kid and then continued. "One student alone is allowed to taste the forbidden."

He waited watching Naoki's excitement grow. "Now this has to be kept a complete secret. No one must know what is happening. President Kuran wants you to be that student." Senri trailed off letting the tempting idea sink in. Naoki stared at him with an enraptured look.

"Really…me?" Naoki's reverent tone showed his naïve need for acceptance. He merely nodded for the moment. Naoki stared at Senri with a mixture of awe and excitement until a thought struck.

"So when do I get to do this?"

Senri smiled at the young man. "How does Friday night sound?" He watched as Naoki's eyes lit up.

"That would be perfect." Naoki rubbed his hands together at the thought. Senri watched him a moment longer.

"Friday I will contact you with the details, just remember no one must know." He watched the kid nod as the Professor dismissed class. Naoki jumped up and hurried off. Senri tracked his progress as he joined all the students leaving the room.

Aidou strolled to where Senri still sat. "So did you convince him?" He watched his friend with an expectant air.

"Of course, did you doubt my power of persuasion?" Senri threw him a wounded look before continuing. "You did…well I proved you wrong again."

Aidou found himself laughing at Senri's silly antics and he moved to sit on the bench. He noticed that the room had finished emptying out. He was finally able to speak freely. "So how are the preparations coming?" He glanced at Senri who seemed lost in thought until he spoke.

"Things are already in place…you just concern yourself with your impending feast." Senri smiled at Aidou with reassurance.

"You are such a good friend, going to all of this trouble for me." Aidou smiled at his friend. _I really hope you know how much this means to me._

"I live to serve…" Senri shrugged.

Aidou studied his friend for a moment. Aidou knew his friend's nonchalance was just a cover for his soft side, but deep inside sometimes it hurt that his friend couldn't or wouldn't acknowledge the sentiment. He smiled at Senri, before slipping from the seat. "Well it's time for some work. I have to head to the Library, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to work on the rest of our plan." Senri smiled and began digging in his messenger bag.

Aidou glanced at him one last time. "Okay then I'll catch up with you later." He left Senri there and headed for the Library.

--

2 am Thursday Morning

Senri read the note one last time

_Zero,_

_Please bring the gun to my office Friday morning when you have finished patrolling, and leave it on my desk. I will return it as soon as possible. I need to have it serviced, because it is long overdue. _

_  
Headmaster Cross _

Senri smiled with satisfaction. Kiryu would believe it without question. He had already placed the call that would draw the headmaster away from the school. An associate was going to call Headmaster Cross later today with an emergency meeting scheduled for Friday. Many vampires detested Headmaster Cross's idealistic peaceful co-existence.

Everything was falling neatly into place. Senri rechecked his list and found everything almost ready. He then began working on the note to draw Yuuki to Aidou….

--

10 am Thursday Morning

Headmaster Cross sat behind his desk reading the reports. He ran a hand up through his hair. The phone ringing broke his concentration, and he answered it.

"Hello Headmaster Cross here." He listened to the speaker for a moment and then replied.

"Are you sure?" He waited a moment.

"Yes I guess I can be there. You're sure it's that important?" When the caller replied, he agreed and said goodbye before hanging up. The timing was horrible, but Headmaster Cross had no choice. _It is that important._ He hadn't been away for a while, but he knew that Yuuki and Zero were more than capable.

His worries were shortly forgotten when he eyed the report sitting in front of him, waiting for his attention.

_--_

2 pm Thursday Afternoon

Yuuki walked across the campus lost in thought. Zero was avoiding her or so it seemed. She hadn't seen him since Tuesday night. It frustrated her that he wouldn't talk to her, or trust her enough to tell her what was bothering him. Yori-san hadn't heard anything else and the furor had died down the same day.

Yuuki sighed, wondering what was causing this rift between them. She planned to confront him again. _I have to convince him to open up to me. _With renewed determination, she sped up her pace trying to locate her friend. Finally, she spotted him across the courtyard. She jogged to catch up with his quick pace.

She caught up to him and snagged his wrist with her small hand. He stopped and turned back towards her.

"Zero?" She didn't understand the cold look in his eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried again.

"Zero, why are you avoiding me?" She waited holding her breath.

"I've just been busy." Zero tried to jerk his arm free, but she wasn't ready for him to run away yet. She let out her breath with an angry huff.

"Liar." Yuuki glared at him. The anger roiling around inside her caught her off guard. "You won't talk to me, you are avoiding me, all after threatening my friend and I want to know what is going on?" She took a deep breath. Her eyes widening as his face grew even colder.

"You don't understand anything. Vampires are not your friends' vampires are savage beasts with only one goal to taste your blood." He gave her a menacing look before tugging his arm loose. The motion threw Yuuki off balance and she found herself on her knees in the dirt.

"Zero?" She glanced up surprised and saddened to find Zero already gone.

Zero hurried into the hallway after slipping inside the door. He leaned against the wall panting, the hunger within tearing through him. He had watched her grow angry, her pulse accelerating. The urge to taste had been almost undeniable. _Yuuki… _He shook with the force of wanting to turn around and search her out. He let himself slide down the wall. The pain inside was like a living beast clawing to get out. _I don't want to hurt you, but how can I not?_

--

12 am Friday Morning

Senri stood waiting for Aidou. He was impatient to share the good news. _Everything is falling nicely into place. _He smiled when Aidou opened the door and slipped into the room.

"Well, my friend how are things coming?" Aidou waited for Senri's update.

Senri stared out at the night. His hand wandered to the glass as he thought about everything. "It's all in place." He smiled at his reflection in the glass. "Your dream is about to become reality."

"It is, isn't it? Thanks my friend." Aidou moved to stand next to Senri. "I appreciate all that you have done to set this up."

Senri took a moment to think over Aidou's words. _Ah…_ "No problem it's a worthwhile cause." He turned away from the window and smiled at Aidou. "We should be getting to class, don't you think?" He followed Aidou from the room closing the door behind him.

Ruka smiled. _They didn't even notice me._ She had been sitting in the chair facing away from the door when Senri first entered. She thought he knew of her presence, but once Aidou entered that theory proved false.

_The information could be valuable in so many ways. _She pondered what to do. _Aidou and Senri are the culprits, I wonder what their planning? _She thought about how badly Kaname needed this information. _I wonder what it is worth. _She reached a decision, and followed the two men from the room.

--

2am Friday Morning

Ruka walked into the Salon where Kaname sat and paused, lost in thought. She eyed him with a longing she couldn't restrain. She realized that his heart belonged to Cross's daughter, and his fascination with Yuuki was apparent, but none of that appeased her mind.

That one night haunted her dreams. She knew he had just been using her, but the feel of his breath teasing over her throat, combined with his fangs piercing her flesh left her weak in the knees. The sad way he had looked at Yuuki as he supported her weakened body thrilled her. Shock and something like disappointment had filled Yuuki's eyes, before Kaname told her to run away.

She recalled his words, _"Yuuki…you make me cruel." _Ruka had tried to offer comfort, but Kaname had been inconsolable putting her on the bed and leaving. She swore then that some day she would replace the younger girl in Kaname's affections. She still hadn't managed, but this was a new opportunity.

She brought her attention back to the present and continued into the room. Kaname seemed preoccupied which saved her from suffering embarrassment at her momentary lapse.

"Kaname-sama, have you learned anything new?" She waited until he realized someone had asked a question. He took a moment to answer.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't, have you heard anything?" Kaname watched her with a hopeful look. She thought about telling him, but held back the precious information. Instead, she shook her head.

"No everything appears to be normal. I haven't heard a whisper." The lie didn't bother her until she saw the hopeful light in his eyes dim. Ruka turned away, moving to the window. She stared out over the night scene with a small sense of regret.

"Ah it's your favorite disciplinary committee member hard at work." She watched Yuuki make her way along the fence.

"She appears troubled." Kaname spoke from beside her, startling her. Her gaze jumped to him in time to see him raise a hand to the glass as if to reach out to the younger girl. She felt a small pang of jealousy, but tamped it down.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Ruka could not believe she had let that slip out. She rubbed a hand down her face. Kaname turned to look at her.

"Maybe I should, thanks Ruka." He gave her a small smile, before hurrying from the room.

_Why did I just do that?_ Ruka was unable to admit the answer even though deep inside herself she knew the reason.

--

2:10 am Friday Morning

Kaname hurried out into the dark night. He spotted Yuuki mid-way along the wall. He walked to where she strolled near the wall.

"What is troubling you, Yuuki?" He watched as her eyes widened with surprise. He reached out for her hand and smiled when she placed her hand in his. They walked in silence for a moment, Kaname giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"I'm not sure…" She shrugged her shoulders with a troubled gaze. "Ah, I wanted to apologize for Zero's behavior." She took a deep breath and continued. "He had no right to threaten you." Yuuki dropped her gaze to the ground her face flushed with embarrassment.

Kaname thought about telling her what Zero had done, but sensing her remorse, he sought to reassure her. He let go of her hand and tipped her chin up, bringing her gaze level with his. "Yuuki…you are not responsible for Zero's actions, there is no need to apologize." He gave her a gentle smile, delighted when her suffering eased a bit. "So what else concerns you?" She glanced off into the dark for a moment before answering.

"Zero." She trailed off and then began again. "He's been acting differently." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Kaname pondered how to answer.

"I think your friend is just having some private difficulties. The best thing you can do is be supportive." He paused for a moment. "Would you mind if I joined you for a bit?" He waited for her nod before taking her hand. They enjoyed a companionable silence as they walked. When they reached the other side of the moon dorm, Kaname slowed to a halt.

"I have to go now, but we shall meet again soon." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yuuki, be safe." He gave her one last smile before turning and heading inside.

--

5 am Friday Morning

Zero arrived in his dorm and wandered to his room. The headmaster had left a note on his door. He read the note, his hand sliding over the metal of the bloody rose gun. The feel of the cool metal was a familiar comfort to his fingers. With a tired yawn, he turned around and headed for the headmaster's office.

He arrived to find the room empty as expected. Headmaster was probably in bed sound asleep. He laid the gun on his adoptive father's desk and left the room. He hurried back to his dorm, hoping to catch some sleep before class.

Senri watched from across the hall as Zero left. He waited an additional few minutes and then slipped into the headmaster's office. The gun lay right where he'd requested. With a triumphant smile, he picked it up and slid it inside his jacket. He glanced at the window to see the beginning light of dawn. It was time to hurry back to the moon dorm.

--

8:30 am Friday Morning

Yuuki awoke to sun streaming in the window. By the amount of light, she realized she was almost late. She hurried through a quick shower and then dressed. Headmaster Cross had left a note on her door. She discovered it as she was leaving.

_Yuuki, (My darling daughter)_

_An emergency has required that I leave Cross Academy. I will return tomorrow. I know I can count on you and Zero to keep everything under control._

_Love you, Dad_

Yuki shook her head. _Dad…_ She realized it was nearing nine and picked her bag back up rushing towards class. She sped into the classroom to find Zero sitting with a tired air near her seat. She strolled closer taking the short walk to calm her breathing.

"Good morning Zero." She gave him a hesitant smile, unsure of his mood. When he didn't smile in return, she let out a sigh and continued. "Did you get the note from Headmaster Cross?" She slipped into her seat as she waited for his reply.

"Yes I did…" He said. She eyed him with curiosity.

"What do you think the emergency was?" She watched his eyes widen with confusion.

"Emergency?" He gave her a puzzled frown.

"Dad was called away by an emergency. Didn't he tell you?" She glanced over at him with a serious look.

"No he must have forgotten to mention that." Zero replied. He glanced down at his workbook ending the conversation. Their professor began taking attendance, drawing Yuuki's attention.

--

7 pm Friday evening

Zero stood on the steps of Moon Dorm. Twilight was rapidly moving to full darkness. He worried that it was almost too late. His fingers kept wandering to the bare spot where his gun usually rested. He knocked at the door and waited.

His thoughts returned to the feeling he had carried around all day. _Something is not right. _Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but still a strong sense of dread permeated the air around him. He felt it in the core of his being, and it burned his tongue like bitter acid. The door opening interrupted his thoughts. Souen Ruka stood staring at him with a look he couldn't read.

"I need to see Kuran." His defiant glare didn't seem to have any affect. Ruka just eyed him with disdain, before nodding. She disappeared, leaving him standing there, waiting. He glanced around for signs of trouble, but everything remained quiet and still.

"Ah Zero an unexpected surprise…" Kaname appeared with a blank face.

_What do I say?_ "I thought you should be aware that Headmaster Cross is away from the Academy for the night." Zero paused for a moment. "You might want to keep a close eye on your end of things." He watched the Night Dorm President's eyes widen. _Ah good he understands… _With a semi-relieved sigh, Zero turned to leave.

"Thanks Zero…" Kaname whispered barely loud enough to hear. Zero froze for a second, his eyes widening, and then he stalked off.

--

7:30 Friday Evening

_So that is what Kaname-sama meant last night. _Yuki read the note again.

_My Dearest Yuuki,_

_Could you meet me at ten p.m. in the Moon Dorm? I have something I wish to ask of you. _

_Kaname_

She was surprised to find the note attached to her door when she returned to her room after dinner. She read it again and her heartbeat sped up. _What does he want to ask? _Her mind ran through many possibilities, but each one seemed implausible. She dropped the note on her bed and hurried to begin patrolling.

8 p.m. Friday Evening

Senri watched Naoki slip into the room. He smiled at the younger teen's palpable excitement. He gave the kid a moment to ponder before beginning.

"In two hours there will be a girl from the day class waiting outside the stone arches." He left out the detail that she thought she was meeting her boyfriend from the day class. _It is far too easy to manipulate people. _"She is the chosen one. You must remember not to take too much. Kaname-kun is counting on you." Senri hid his smile as Naoki appeared ecstatic.

"No worries, I won't let such an important person down." Naoki smiled and Senri watched as he wandered away. _Everything is in place…. _Senri watched the activity around him with a bored air. Nobody would suspect that hell was about to break loose at Cross Academy.

9:30 p.m. Friday Evening

Kuran Kaname glanced around the classroom a second time. Something about Kiryu's words bothered him. A couple of students were missing, but that was normal. His eyes wandered to Ruka, who sat a row over. As if she sensed his gaze she turned towards him with a curious look. He shrugged helplessly and returned his attention to the lecturing professor.

9:45 p.n. Friday Evening

Naoki prepared for his treat. He could not believe his good luck. His parents had always said he was special and this just confirmed it. Wait until he told them that a pureblood was giving him special treatment. His parents would be so proud.

He combed his silver hair into place one last time before grabbing his cologne. It was a specialty scent, brought over from Paris. He sprayed the scent on himself. With a last glance in the mirror, he smiled and gave his reflection a cheeky wink.

The thought of the coming feed left his mouth watering, he could already taste the blood and his body sang with the resulting need for it. He grabbed his coat and headed for his appointment with destiny.

10 p.m.

Hotaru stood outside the arches waiting for Kin. The warm night air was perfect for such a tryst. She had been thrilled that he wanted her to sneak out for a nightly visit. She couldn't wait until she could brag to her friends about the adult mood. She listened to the night sounds waiting for his footsteps.

When the sound came her heart sped up. _This is it…_ When a gorgeous stranger stepped into view she was surprised. His hair almost perfectly matched his eyes. On second thought, in the moonlight, his eyes looked like molten silver.

"Y…you're not Kin-kun."

"Good evening Sweetheart." He smiled at her with those eyes and she lost the ability to speak coherently. He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. She was mesmerized by his eyes, her ability to think gone in a heartbeat.

"How I have missed you…"

Hotaru heard the words from afar as she felt his warm breath on the tender flesh of her throat….

# # #

Yuuki wandered into the quiet of the Moon Dorm. Most of the night class vampires would be well into their lessons this late. She smiled to herself wondering if the night class instructors were as harsh as the day class's. She found the double doors leading into Kaname's suit and slipped inside.

The room was shrouded in darkness and she could barely make out a figure on the futon where Kaname usually sat. She wandered idly why he hadn't spoken when her instincts alerted her to something not quite right.

She stopped and glanced once more at the figure. The moon came out from behind the clouds and the gold-spun hair gave it away. _That's not Kaname. _She turned around hurrying back towards the door.

"Yuuki darling…wait."

She heard the words behind her and picked up her pace. Aidou was probably up to something, and she didn't have her weapon.

"Yuuki, please…Kaname needs you, he sent me to wait for you." The worry in his voice slowed her. _What if he is telling the truth? _She stopped in the doorway, and turned back waiting for Aidou to catch up. He approached her hesitantly.

"Thanks for waiting." He smiled with a friendly air playing up the obsequious mood as he stepped close enough to have an affect on her. Yuuki eyed his approach with a bit of apprehension. She realized her mistake the moment his smile changed from servile to that of a predator.

Aidou knew the moment her eyes widened that she was aware of what he was doing. Her body would not obey the commands running through her mind. _Move…run…scream..._

"Now Yuuki, come be a good girl, and sit beside me over here on the futon." He smiled, but it was not a pretty look. She felt panic welling up inside of her, but there wasn't anyway to fight his commands.

"It'll be fun to see Kurans face when he realizes what I have done, here on his own futon." The mocking way he spoke the pure-bloods name sent a shiver up Yuuki's spine….

# # #

Ruka's head snapped up; her gaze jumping to Kaname's matching startled one. The smell of human blood carried on the wind. She raised a hand in the air until the Professor turned her direction.

"Yes?"

"President Kuran and I must go see Headmaster Cross immediately." She prayed that the Professor would buy her commanding tone. He nodded waving his assent before continuing his lecture.

Ruka slid from her seat and watched as Kaname hurried towards her. Once they exited the classroom she spoke in a quiet voice.

"You smelled it too, human blood, we need to hurry." Ruka glanced at Kaname to see his nod. They hurried out into the soft night air following the scent towards the day class buildings….

# # #

Kaname and Ruka were nearing the stone arches leading into the academy when they came across a day student limp in the arms of a newer night class member. Kaname was about to step in when warning bells went off in his head. Zero's words from earlier screamed through his head.

_Headmaster Cross is away for the evening. _Thoughts of Yuuki filled his head. _Could she be in danger? _His instincts were rarely wrong.

"Ruka…" A hiss of pain escaped from his lips as a bullet whizzed by. _The Bloody Rose Gun… _He watched the bullet hit the younger vampire. The day class student collapsed as the vampire disintegrated.

"Kaname-san, are you all right?" Ruka's voice drifted from nearby.

"I'm fine…Yuuki may be in danger. Can you handle this if I leave?" He listened for her whispered answer.

"Yes…"

"Oh, and Ruka, that was not Kiryu-san with the gun."

"How can you be sure Kaname-sama?" Her tone conveyed her doubt.

"It's simple…Kiryu-san wouldn't have missed." He glanced around the surrounding area. "That was unfortunately someone inexperienced, and very possibly one of our own." He watched as Ruka's eyes widened.

"Remain alert, I've got to go." He threw back as he hurried back towards the Moon Dorm.

# # #

Ruka's eyes swept the area for signs of trouble. Even though the night was deathly silent, she made her way towards the un-moving day class student, with caution. She could sense another presence, not surprised when Senri stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"So this is what you've been planning?" She eyed the night class vampire with regret. "What is Aidou getting out of all of this?" Ruka's eyes widened as the answer hit her. _Yuuki…. _"So while he gets the prefect your goal is to take out President Kuran with Ziryu's gun." She waited a second before continuing. "Ah I see Aidou doesn't know what you are up to." She saw startled, guilty awareness in his eyes.

He didn't bother to deny it, just drew the gun up and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed her cheek, before slamming into a nearby tree. An intense burning sensation spread over her face. The dizziness came out of nowhere drawing her towards the waiting darkness. She watched as Senri floated upwards away from her until the blackness claimed her.

# # #

Zero had searched everywhere for Yuuki. Finally after having no luck, he returned to her dorm room. He opened the door with quiet finesse, not wanting to disturb her room mate. Her bed was still freshly made. He caught sight of a piece of paper left on her bed.

Curiosity got the best of him and he hurried forward on silent feet. He swept up the paper and hurried back out to the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

_My Dearest Yuuki,_

_Could you meet me at ten p.m. in the Moon Dorm? I have something I wish to ask of you. _

_Kaname…_

Zero was almost to the Moon Dorm when another person popped out of the trees. He recognized Kuran in a heartbeat. Zero's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yuuki is supposed to be with you. I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to her room." Zero forced the words past the lump in his throat. He shook the note, shooting the pureblood an accusing glare. Kaname stared back with a confused look.

"What do you mean? I had no plans to be with her."

Zero became angry. "Are you denying writing this? It sure looks like your writing." He shoved the note at the pureblood and hurried on towards the Moon Dorm.

# # #

Kaname eyed the note. His fear for Yuuki doubled when he read the innocent looking note written in an exact copy of his handwriting. _Damn, it does look like mine…. _He hurried to catch up with Zero.

Kaname reached Zero's side at the gate. He remained silent for the moment, letting Zero think whatever he wanted. They hurried into the main doors of the Moon Dorm.

Ichijou spotted them at the foot of the stairs.

"You two together…has the world run mad?" He noticed that they didn't slow down or stop to explain just sped right past him. "Hey wait what's the rush?" He followed knowing something was off by their odd behavior.

# # #

Aidou smiled down at Yuuki's frightened look. He stood above her limp body sitting on the futon.

"You are right to be scared, because no one knows you are here and everyone is distracted by a day student that has been bitten." He smiled with his usual charm.

"I have longed for this since the first time I tasted your blood." He paced over to the window and stared out for a moment, before he turned and made the return trip to the futon.

"Like ambrosia or nectar--no that does not do it justice--like a drug with an intoxicating power to addict, your sweet blood called to me." He sat down next to Yuuki and eyed the feast before him.

"By the time anyone realizes you are missing it will be way too late." He set his hands on her soft shoulders as his fangs extended. With a predatory smile he leaned in close moving towards her throat.

# # #

Yuuki felt his cool breath wash over her throat. She flinched, expecting a painful prick. One moment Aidou was about to sink his fangs into her, and the next he was gone.

She glanced up surprised to see both Zero and Kaname standing over Aidou. Zero held Aidou by the throat pinning him against the wall. It took her a moment to realize that Aidou was no longer keeping her within his control.

She started to stand and dizziness swept through her. She sat back down startled, both men turned towards her at the sudden sound.

"Sweet Yuuki, are you all right?" Kaname took a moment to pull his temper under control.

"I'm…okay I don't faint so this is nothing." She waved off his concern, and stood again. Kaname stepped towards her just in time to catch her as she swayed.

"You little fool."

She heard his teeth click together. Her eyes widened as Kaname pulled her against him in an odd sort of hug. She dared to peek up at him to see emotion roiling in his eyes. The intensity of his gaze confused her.

"Kaname-sama…you're squeezing all the air out of me." Yuuki felt his arms loosen the tiniest bit.

The door opened and Ichijou hurried into the room. He stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of Zero still holding Aidou by the throat and Kaname with Yuuki in his arms. He was about to comment when the door opened behind him.

Akatsuki Kain slipped in behind him with a body cradled in his arms. He moved to the futon and laid them down.

"What happened?" Kaname eyed Ruka with surprise and a bit of worry. She lie unmoving, her eyes closed.

Kain shrugged his worry visible. "I found her outside near the stone pillars." He pointed towards the red angry spot on her face. Kaname recognized the marred burn instantly

"The Bloody Rose Gun…" He said. Zero, still holding Aidou, eyed him with distrust.

"That's impossible, Headmaster Cross has taken it to have it serviced, or so he said in his note." Zero trailed off, as recent events began to add up. His hand tightened around Aidou's throat.

"Who has my gun?" He eyed the still teen expecting an answer. He tightened his hand a bit more and finally Aidou sputtered, "Senri of course." Both Kaname and Zero's eyes widened at the name.

"He wanted to feel safe…why would he shoot at Ruka?" Aidou glanced around wildly.

"You mean why would Shiki Senri shoot at me?" Kaname clarified for the teen. Aidou's eyes widened with shock. Zero let go knowing he had no where to run.

"He shot at you, Kaname-sama?" Aidou stared at Kaname in surprise. Ruka chose that moment to awaken. She sat up in a sudden rush of movement.

"Senri?" She glanced around with a wild look. Once she realized that he wasn't around she settled down, the pitiful look she threw towards Aidou startled everyone.

"He used you…He used your need for Yuuki for his own diabolical scheme." She shook her head sadly before continuing. "You thought this was all for you." Aidou shot her a disbelieving look.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to take out Kaname-sama and leave the blame with Kiryu-san." Ruka's gaze jumped to the President before her next words slipped out. "He wants to ruin Headmaster Cross's plans." Ruka spoke the words softly her own compunction bothering her.

The door opened again, and Rima Toya entered the room. In her search for the President, she didn't notice the crowd right away.

"Kaname-sama…Kaname-sama?" She finally stopped to glance around and then saw everyone located near the president's futon.

"You are looking for me Toya?" Kaname eyed her with a surprised look. Yuuki drew back the tiniest bit to change their position. Kaname wouldn't allow her to completely leave the circle of his arms.

"I needed to talk to you about Senri." Toya eyed them both with curiosity.

Yuuki stared at the girl she didn't know well at all. She waited, wondering what she might add to the growing picture.

"Something is wrong with Senri…he's not at all himself." She shrugged, and stared at Kaname as if he held all the answers. Yuuki watched as Kaname kept his face passive.

"I'll look into the situation; this is an interesting turn of events…."

FIN


End file.
